Liar, liar
by Linnn
Summary: Because everyone needs dancing, kissing and surprises - some not-so-pleasant, and others breath-taking, heart-hammering, and logic-neglecting, Ginny Weasley discovers.


**(A/N: Hey guys! A oneshot, or a might-be oneshot. Tell me what you think of it – if I should continue or not. Please review!)**

"Ginny…"

"Yeah?" I turned around.

And then just like that, Harry Potter swooped down on me and began kissing me. His tongue was parting my lips, darting in between my teeth! "_Oh Merlin, he doesn't know what he's doing_!" was my immediate thought. Cruel, but true! What _was_ he doing anyway? Nice, polite, brave and heroic he may be, but Harry Potter was never one for kissing. Goodness, since I was eleven, I'd imagined our first kiss to be... actually, it's quite embarrassing so I won't say it. But in any case, I'd imagined it to be truckloads better than what was happening now, anyway.

But then another part of my head argued, _this is Harry Potter! The one you love. You know you love him, you have since forever!_ Merlin knew it was getting so confusing. I couldn't think, and it definitely wasn't because of his kisses.

Good Godric, I had to stop. No, I had to _make him stop_! But I didn't want to embarrass him. Not in front of all these people! His lips moved so fast over mine, and as to whether he was trying to create sparks or fire or Fillibuster's fireworks, I had no idea. I immediately put my hands on his face to stop all this madness, but he took it as a sign of enthusiasm and started… what, _eating_ my face?

I tried looking around for help or _something_ that would stop him from doing whatever in Merlin's name he was doing but everyone else was dancing the night away at this pathetic Easter dance that I didn't even want to go at the Ravenclaw common room.

And all of a sudden, his hands were coming up my sides and _oh my God there was no_ way was he going up there!

_I think I'll die_, I thought miserably. What did he think he was doing, kissing me like I was some CPR doll?! I broke off at once, feeling nauseous. This whole thing was retarded. Loony. Loonier than Loony Lovegood, they call her. Mind you, Luna's a very nice person. But that's off topic. Because at that moment, only nine words were floating in my head, and the contents of the night's dinner floating in my stomach. Sorry, I'm not good at digestive systems.

_Oh gods I think I'm going to throw up_.

Trust me, I almost did, but after the very unromantic make out session with Harry; I vowed never to so much as kiss him again. Somehow, that was a comforting thought that relieved my insides. I leaned against the wall, still feeling slightly sick. Harry was flustered at once, turning as red as a Doxy. Actually, I think Doxies are orange but I never really bothered to find out. Oh, never mind. He turned red - very red.

"Look, Ginny," he began, but I shook my head. "It's fine, fine, perfectly fine! It's alright," I assured him, while thinking, "No, it jolly well isn't!" But I'm not that harsh. So I forced a smile. He seemed relieved, as I saw the muscles on his face relax.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about that." No way, did he just blush?! "Well..." Now that was a very awkward moment. He twiddled his thumbs and I looked around the room, taking in nothing. Harry looked up. "Well, I guess I'll go now... I've got a Dessay on Oxies. I-I mean, essay on Doxies."

Now how coincidental! He seemed extremely embarrassed, so I stifled my laughter and said, "Yup. Sure. Bye." He grinned, "See you later!" and disappeared round the portrait hole. I thought inwardly, "Hope I don't." Honestly, whatever schoolgirl feelings I'd had for him back then were now officially extinct. Now that I knew what a... uh, stupendous kisser he was. Sure.

My only problem now was to make sure that no one, not one soul, saw that.

When I looked around, something silver caught my eye - Draco Malfoy's stunning, resplendent eyes. He was looking right at me. And he had a lock of deliberately messy blond hair falling over those eyes, an amused smirk playing along his angular features.

_He did not see. He did not see. He did not see_. I prayed hard, but when I opened my eyes, he was walking over to me, slowly but somewhat lazily.

"Where's your entourage?" he asked aloofly, to my surprise.

"What entourage?"

"The Golden Trio. I thought you never left home without them."

Behind me, I heard Lavender Brown give a snort of laughter, twirling her hair flirtatiously, like she always did with any good looking guy. I coloured. Was this why he was here? To mock me?

"I do whatever I want," I said, tipping my chin up slightly. "Good," said Draco, "you don't need them anyway." I crossed my arms and looked at him suspiciously. He didn't know my heart was pounding so very loudly, did he? And neither did he need to know that I had to struggle very hard from grinning doofily in his presence. So annoying.

"Well, I think someone should be dancing," said Draco, breaking the momentarily trance. "And that someone is Ginny Weasley." He offered both hands to me. _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God_.

"But… no one else is dancing!" I choked, realizing that everyone else was back against the wall, bouncing to the end of the song.

"What, are you scared?"

Now, you know I can never resist a dare.

"Please."

I took his hands and he backed towards the dance floor, watching my eyes the whole time. Everyone in the room stared. The guys looked merely intrigued – there was no boundary to what Draco Malfoy would do; but I could practically _taste_ the jealousy radiating off the female population. The best looking guy there, the only guy with the guts to dance, had chosen to dance with _me_.

He paused. My heart pounded in my every pore. Without a word, he lifted my arms and placed them above his neck and moved his hands down my sides, resting at the small of my back. As we started to step from side to side, my breath grew short. His eyes never left mine. Every inch of me ached to touch him; arms and hands alone were not enough.

"What were you thinking?" asked Draco, his voice sending reverbs through my chest.

I flushed. "Nothing."

He smirked. "Yes, you were. You were thinking something naughty."

My skin sizzled as he brought his cheek to mine, his breath hot in my ear.

"Tell me your naughty thoughts, Ginny."

_Oh God_. My palms were sweating. My head swam. My whole body throbbed.

"Do I make you nervous?" he whispered.

I shook my head.

He pulled back slightly, looked me in the eye, and smiled.

"Liar."

And then he kissed me.

**(A/N: Review, please! Should I continue? Or not?)**


End file.
